Cheerleader-san!
by Kiiroame
Summary: Midoriya berpura-pura menjadi perempuan untuk membantu teman-temannya mengikuti kompetisi pemandu sorak. Sialnya, dia malah bertemu dengan seorang teman masa kecil. Oneshoot! Bakugo x Midoriya Warning! Fic ini mengandung crossdress. Happy Reading!


Midoriya berpura-pura menjadi perempuan untuk membantu teman-temannya mengikuti kompetisi pemandu sorak. Sialnya, dia malah bertemu dengan seorang teman masa kecil. Oneshoot! Bakugo x Midoriya Warning! Fic ini mengandung _crossdress._ Happy Reading!

 **Cheerleader-san**

 **Copyright © Kiiroame**

 **Happy Reading!**

"Deku-kun, terimakasih banyak ya! Maaf sudah membuatmu melakukan ini semua." Uraraka menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil senyum meringis ke arah Midoriya. Gadis-gadis dari kelas 1-A juga memasang tampang bersalah yang sama. Midoriya menghela napas lelah, dia ingin marah sebenarnya tapi melihat teman-temannya dia jadi mengurungkan niatnya. Kepala digelengkan, tangannya menyerahkan sepasang pom-pom kuning. "Tidak apa-apa, Uraraka-san. Tapi aku mohon jangan membuatku melakukan ini lagi ya." ucap Midoriya lemah.

Midoriya menatap teman-temannya satu persatu. Sama seperti mereka semua, dia juga memakai pakaian _cheerleader_ berwarna oranye yang sama. Pakaian yang seharusnya tidak dipakai oleh seorang laki-laki –rok pendek sepaha, _legging_ hitam yang membuat kakinya terlihat seksi, baju atasan yang menampakkan pusar dan sedikit otot perutnya, sepatu _sneaker_ bersol setinggi tiga senti. Terlebih dia ini adalah seorang calon simbol perdamaian yang baru, yah, meskipun hanya segelintir orang yang tahu.

Ini semua berawal dari Tooru-san yang mengikutkan gadis-gadis kelas 1-A di kompetisi pemandu sorak pada festival penyambutan musim dingin. Tapi ternyata mereka kekurangan satu orang dan Uraraka menyarankan Midoriya untuk berpura-pura menjadi murid perempuan dan melengkapi tim mereka. Gagasan ini awalnya ditolak Midoriya dengan alasan kalau tubuhnya tidak seperti perempuan, dia ini berotot ingat? Ototnya tidak besar, tapi masih berotot. Meski akhirnya Midoriya terpaksa setuju karena alasannya dipatahkan dengan fakta di zaman di mana sebanyak 80 % populasi manusia memiliki kekuatan super– _quirk_ , ada banyak sekali wanita yang berotot dan bahkan berjenggot. Serta wajah manis dan tubuh Midoriya yang paling ramping dari seluruh murid pria di kelas membuat mereka semakin _kekeuh_ menjadikan Midoriya salah satu anggota pemandu sorak.

Midoriya tersenyum kecil, "Ya sudah, aku pulang dulu ya." tangan putihnya melambai sebentar sebelum pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya yang melambai balik padanya. Midoriya langsung bergidik saat berada di luar, ternyata suhu semakin dingin. Lebih dingin dari tadi pagi, dia sadar hal itu karena dia sudah memakai pakaian minim bahan ini dari pagi. Ah, mungkin karena tadi dia jingkrak-jingkrak di atas panggung, makanya dia tidak merasa kedinginan.

Dia melihat sekitar, ada sangat banyak orang di sini. Gerai-gerai bersusun rapi, menawarkan produk-produk buatan mereka. Dia melihat sebuah gerai yang menyediakan sake beras. Mungkin dia harus membeli segelas untuk menghangatkan dirinya di perjalanan pulang. Tapi saat ini penampilannya sangat tidak memungkinkan untuknya mondar-mandir tanpa rasa khawatir. Meskipun dia sudah meminta teman-temannya untuk merahasiakan hal ini, tapi tetap saja. Bagaimana jika All Might melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti ini? Padahal dia sudah sangat total, memakai rambut palsu berwarna hijau tua sepunggung yang diikat dengan manis, wajah yang sedikit dipoles _make-up_ yang dibubuhkan oleh Ashido. Dalam situasi ini, akan sulit mengenali kalau dia adalah Midoriya Izuku. Bahkan tadi beberapa teman perempuannya sempat pangling melihatnya.

Salahkan panitia pelaksana yang tidak mengizinkan pria masuk ke dalam ruang ganti baju, jadi lah dia memakai pakaian memalukan ini pagi-pagi buta supaya para tetangga tidak melihatnya. Dan bodohnya juga dia. Padahal kan dia bisa saja memakai pakaiannya yang biasa lalu menggantinya di toilet dekat festival atau stasiun kereta. Midoriya mengacak rambutnya pelan. Dia memang frustasi, tapi kalau rambut palsunya tiba-tiba lepas kan bisa gawat. Sepertinya dia harus cepat-cepat pulang.

"Hoi kau!" Midoriya berhenti berjalan. Dia sangat kenal suara ini. Bagaimana kau tidak kenal dengan suara teman masa kecilmu sendiri. Jangankan suara, napas menyeramkan seorang Bakugo Katsuki alias Kacchan pun dia kenal. Midoriya pura-pura tidak mendengar apapun, menahan dirinya sendiri untuk menoleh ke belakang dan melihat tampang monster ganteng berambut pirang pucat. Tapi suara Bakugo kembali terdengar. "Hoi kau yang berambut hijau di sana, aku sedang berbicara denganmu!" bukannya berhenti Midoriya malah mempercepat langkahnya. Tapi nasib Midoriya memang sial, Bakugo malah mengejarnya dan menghentikannya dengan sebuah tepukan di bahu. Dengan sangat terpaksa Midoriya menoleh sedikit, hanya membiarkan Bakugo melihat sebelah matanya, tidak lebih. Tangannya mengarahkan rambut palsunya yang entah sejak kapan sudah tergerai bebas ke depan, semakin menutupi wajahnya. Telapak tangan Bakugo terbuka, terulur ke arah Midoriya. Membuat pemuda yang sedang menjelma seorang gadis itu sedikit menunduk, menatap apa yang ingin Bakugo tunjukkan.

Sebuah ikat rambut membentuk karakter _usagi_ –kelinci.

Itu ikat rambut yang tadi tersemat di rambut palsunya. Pantas saja rambutnya terurai kesana-kemari. Baru saja dia mengambil ikat rambut dari tangan Bakugo dan mengangguk sopan sebagai ganti ucapan terimakasih, Midoriya melihat di belakang Bakugo ada seorang pemuda berambut merah yang dikenalnya. "Oi, Bakugo! Dari mana saja kau? Aku mencarimu dari tadi tahu!" si rambut merah–Kirishima menepuk keras bahu Bakugo. Midoriya mengangguk sopan sekali lagi lalu meninggalkan Bakugo dan Kirishima dengan buru-buru.

Kirishima menatap 'gadis' yang pergi menjauh, lalu menyeringai pada Bakugo. "Aah, kau tadi menggodanya ya Bakugo." sebelah tangannya menyentuh pinggangnya sendiri, membentuk siku-siku. "Wah, manis sekali ya _cheerleader-san_ yang tadi. Tapi entah kenapa aku merasa pernah melihat bajunya itu." Kirishima mendecih karena Bakugo tidak menghiraukan perkataannya. Dia memutuskan untuk membeli yakisoba.

Bakugo melirik teman sekelasnya itu sebal. Si rambut aneh–julukan Kirishima, itu sudah menyeretnya ke festival aneh di cuaca dingin seperti ini, lalu berlari kesana-kemari seperti anak kecil, terlebih lagi dia bersikap seolah Bakugo yang meninggalkannya. Ingin sekali rasanya meneriaki pemuda berambut merah jabrik itu. Memang apa pedulinya, biarkan saja si Kirishima itu berpetualang di festival aneh ini.

Pandangannya teralih ke depan, menangkap sosok pemandu sorak tadi. Pemandu sorak berambut hijau itu sedikit tersandung. Dari penglihatan Bakugo, pemandu sorak itu terlihat kedinginan. Wajar sih, orang pakaiannya pendek-pendek begitu. Bakugo tidak bisa berhenti menatapnya. Bukan karena dia itu manis atau apa. Yah, memang harus Bakugo akui 'gadis' tadi lumayan manis meskipun hanya melihat matanya saja. Tapi lebih karena, sosok itu terasa sangat familiar di matanya. Figur ramping berotot itu sangat dikenalnya. Mata hijau besarnya, cara dia berjalan, bahkan aroma tubuhnya, kecuali bau rambutnya.

Seperti seorang teman masa kecil.

Dia memutuskan untuk berjalan mendekati si pemandu sorak yang sepertinya tidak sadar sedang diikuti. Dia bersin sekali, Bakugo langsung yakin kalau dia adalah teman masa kecilnya, karena cuma Midoriya Izuku yang bisa bersin dengan mengeluarkan suara se- _cute_ itu. Lengan Midoriya ditarik, sedikit terkejut, Midoriya tertarik ke belakang. "Deku?!"

Midoriya meneguk ludah, sial memang dia hari ini. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini mengenakan pakaian yang-" Midoriya cengo, memikirkan kelanjutan perkataan Bakugo.

 _Yang apa? Yang aneh? Yang menjijikkan? Yang apa!?_

"-yang, yang terbuka..." Bakugo mengecilkan suara begitu melihat paha Midoriya yang dihiasi rok pendek, legging hitam itu juga tidak membantunya untuk menahan gejolak aneh di tubuhnya. Dia berdeham, "Maksudku, di luar sini dingin tahu." Dia melepas jaketnya sendiri lalu memakaikannya di tubuh Midoriya. Dibandingkan tadi, setidaknya dengan jaket yang agak kebesaran itu, Midoriya terlihat sedikit tidak...menggairahkan. Bakugo menggeram menyadari pikiran anehnya sendiri. Sedangkan Midoriya sedang tenggelam dalam rasa malunya. Bakugo melihatnya dalam pakaian begini, sekarang bagaimana mungkin dia bisa berhadapan teman masa kecilnya itu dengan tenang.

Mereka berdiri di sana, saling diam, tidak tahu harus membicarakan apa. Midoriya mengeratkan jaket hasil pinjam dari Bakugo. Kakinya sedikit mengetuk-ngetuk tanah untuk mengusir rasa dingin. Melihat itu Bakugo kembali menggeram, "Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." kata Bakugo lalu berjalan di depan Midoriya. "Eh, tapi, Kacchan, tidak perlu repot-repot begitu."

Bakugo berbalik mendengar ucapan Midoriya, tangannya menarik lengan jaketnya yang dikenakan Midoriya. "Sudah kau diam saja! Memangnya kau bisa apa kalau kedinginan begitu, hah!? Kalau ada penjahat kelas teri kau juga tidak akan bisa melawan." nada gusar terdengar. Midoriya akhirnya ikut-ikut saja agar teman masa kecilnya itu tidak teriak-teriak lagi.

'

'

'

Mereka terjebak di situasi canggung lagi, kali ini di depan rumah Midoriya. Bakugo menyusupkan kedua tangannya di saku celana _jeans_ -nya, berniat langsung pergi. Dia sedikit khawatir tentang apa yang akan terjadi jika melihat Midoriya dengan pakaian wanita lebih lama lagi. "A-anu, Kacchan, mau masuk sebentar? Lagipula salju sudah mulai turun lagi, bisa bahaya jika nanti kau tergelincir di jalan." kata Midoriya hati-hati, tidak berani menatap Bakugo.

"HAH? Memangnya kau pikir aku bodoh?!" tuh kan, padahal sudah hati-hati, tapi masih saja kena damprat mulut kasar Bakugo.

Tangan Midoriya dilambaikan cepat, "Bu-bukan begitu, ma-maksudku aku tidak memaksamu jika tidak mau."

Alis Bakugo menukik kesal. "HAH? Tadi kau menawariku masuk tapi lalu kau bilang kau tidak memaksa, kau ini mempermainkanku ya!" Bakugo menatap Midoriya yang sepertinya sebentar lagi pingsan karena ketakutan. Dia menghela napas,"Sebentar saja, cuma sampai saljunya berhenti."

" _Ojama shimashita._ "

Midoriya langsung mempersilahkan Bakugo masuk dan menyuruhnya duduk di ruang tamu. Dia mempermisikan dirinya sendiri untuk mengganti bajunya. Bakugo melihat ke sekitar, tv di depannya tidak menyala. Rumah Midoriya cukup sederhana, namun semuanya terlihat berada di tempat yang seharusnya, sangat rapi dan bersih. Dia bisa membayangkan Midoriya yang berkeliaran di sekitarnya sehari-hari. Kalau diingat-ingat, dia tidak pernah masuk ke rumah ini meskipun dia dan Midoriya adalah teman masa kecil.

Yah, entahlah, apa mereka bisa disebut teman masa kecil? Malah terlihat seperti Bakugo dan anak buah. Dulu waktu kecil Midoriya selalu mengikutinya kemana-mana, memuji-mujinya, selalu menuruti apapun yang dia katakan. Dia merindukan masa-masa itu. Sekarang, Midoriya memiliki jalannya sendiri. Itu bukan hal yang buruk, tapi sedikit banyak dia jadi merasa kesepian. Apalagi dia tidak pernah benar-benar memiliki teman atau lebih seperti, dia tidak membutuhkannya.

Sebuah gelas berisi teh dan sepiring buah-buahan diletakkan di meja di depannya. Midoriya, yang meletakkannya kini sudah memakai baju santai, kaos polos dan celana pendek selutut. _Make-up_ dan rambut palsunya juga tidak ada lagi. Dia lalu duduk di samping Bakugo dan menyalakan tv. "Jadi, katakan padaku kenapa kau bisa memakai pakaian perempuan seperti tadi." Midoriya tersentak, tidak menyangka Bakugo akan penasaran tentang hal itu.

"Hanya membantu teman-teman." jawab Midoriya, Bakugo nampak tidak puas mendengarnya. Sebuah jeruk limau dijumputnya. "Kacchan, mau jeruk?" tawarnya. Bakugo hanya membisikkan terserah lalu memandang tv. Midoriya mengupas jeruk itu dengan teliti. Melucuti seluruh kulit hijau kekuningan dulu, dilanjutkan dengan mencabuti serat-serat putih agar jeruknya tidak terasa pahit.

"Apa kata ibumu melihatmu berpakaian perempuan?" tanya Bakugo.

"Ah, untungnya ibu dan ayahku sedang pergi berbulan madu. Mereka akan pulang setelah tahun baru."

"Kau akan sedirian saat natal dan tahun baru?"

Midoriya mengangguk sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Bakugo. Dia tersenyum kecil mendapati jeruk yang dikulitinya sudah bersih. Dia mengambil bagian kecil dan menyodorkannya pada Bakugo. "Baiklah, ini dia jeruknya." pergelangan tangan Midoriya dipegang, membawa jari yang mengamit jeruk itu ke bibir tipis Bakugo. Tanpa malu dia memasukkan jeruk itu ke dalam mulutnya sendiri. Ah, Bakugo jadi merasa memiliki isteri dadakan.

Sontak Midoriya yang kaget menarik tangannya. "Ke-kenapa Kacchan melakukan itu?" dia terkejut bukan main. Seingatnya Bakugo itu bermulut kasar dan suka menghancurkan benda-benda di sekitarnya, bukan seperti ini, Bakugo yang tadi baru saja memaksanya melakukan adegan suap-suapan itu, terkesan sedikit, um, cabul. Bakugo mengangkat bahunya. "Aku cuma tidak ingin tanganku kotor."

 _Diperkirakan cuaca akan semakin memburuk dan akan mencapai puncaknya pada tengah malam nanti. Jangan lupa untuk menutup pintu dan jendela serta memasukkan binatang peliharaan anda ke dalam kandangnya–_

Perhatian mereka berdua teralihkan pada siaran ramalan cuaca terkini. "Ah sial, aku harus pulang sekarang juga." ucap Bakugo. Dia mengambil gelas dan meminum tehnya sampai bersisa setengah gelas, sebagai penghormatan untuk pemilik rumah. Midoriya juga berdiri ketika Bakugo berdiri.

"Ah jaketmu, aku akan mengambilkannya." dengan kikuk Midoriya ingin pergi ke kamarnya namun suara Bakugo menginterupsinya.

"Tidak usah, biarkan saja."sergah Bakugo.

Midoriya terlihat khawatir, "Tapi di luar sangat dingin, nanti kau bisa sakit."

"Kau ini lupa ya? Rumahku, kan dekat. Dasar tidak berguna." Midoriya langsung meringis ketika mendengar celaan khas dari Bakugo untuknya. Teman masa kecilnya ini ternyata tidak berubah.

"Ka-kalau begitu aku akan mengembalikanya setelah dicuci."

"Tidak usah. Jaketnya untukmu saja, kau bagus memakainya."

Midoriya tertegun. Bakugo sedang tersenyum hangat padanya. Hal seperti ini sangat jarang terjadi, meskipun mereka sudah sering bersama dari dulu. Biasanya Bakugo hanya akan melontarkan senyuman sombong dan berkuasa. Saat ini, Bakugo terlihat sangat keren di matanya.

Tanpa menghiraukan tatapan terpana yang dilayangkan padanya, Bakugo berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu. Dia mengganti sandal rumah yang sejak tadi dipakainya dengan sepatunya. Bakugo membuka pintu, sedikit tercekat ketika merasakan hawa dingin yang serasa menampar badannya. Dia berpaling menghadap Midoriya yang berdiri di _genkan_ , melepas kepergiannya.

"Oh iya, kau bisa datang ke rumahku kapanpun kau mau." kata Bakugo sambil nyengir lima jari khas anak-anak. Dia menoleh melihat pemandangan perumahan yang sekarang tertutupi warna putih salju. Langit juga semakin menggelap, pertanda dia harus cepat pulang.

Midoriya memiringkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum senang. "Apa boleh?"

Melihat tampang manis Midoriya, Bakugo jadi salah tingkah. "Kau jangan salah paham! Ibuku pasti senang kalau kau main ke rumah. Lagipula kau ini kan tidak berguna dan cengeng! Paling-paling kau akan menangis sendirian menghabiskan natal dan tahun baru karena kesepian, seperti pecundang." urai Bakugo dengan tampang sangarnya yang biasa.

Alis midoriya terangkat. "Begitu ya, kalau begitu aku akan datang nanti."

Api sedikit keluar dari tangan Bakugo, hanya untuk menghangatkan dirinya sendiri.  
Midoriya jadi merasa bersalah. Karena dirinya, Bakugo harus pulang ke rumah tanpa jaket, tubuh bagian atasnya hanya dibalut kaos berlengan pendek. Pemuda berambut pirang pucat itu tersenyum kecil. "Aku pulang dulu, kau hati-hati di rumah sendirian."

Midoriya mengangguk. Ternyata sekasar apapun, Bakugo tetaplah anak yang baik dan polos. Benar-benar teman yang baik.

"–kapan-kapan suapi aku lagi ya, _Cheerleader-san_." ucapnya sambil berlalu tanpa menutup pintu.

Ralat. Bakugo itu cabul.


End file.
